


蓝塔

by eduolian



Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景设定：第二部电影结尾。两人的脑内性爱，人外，先驱同志触手系，有互攻。但基本上是Newton攻。总是大概是一篇干了个爽的黄文..
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 10





	蓝塔

蓝塔 [牛顿/赫尔曼]  
Newton Geiszler / Hermann Gottlieb

Hermann不记得自己怎么来到这里。他的眼前矗立着一座塔。深夜，海水拍着海岸，周围只有他一人。  
没有月亮的夜晚，只有塔的顶部发出蓝色光，那仿佛是这个世界唯一的光源，诱惑着此刻的还有些头昏的来访者。世界陷入了某种混乱，他记得。  
拄着拐杖的人向着塔走去。海浪一浪高过一浪。但在Hermann的脑海中，还有一种声音，一种呼唤。一个熟悉的召唤着他向前走着，那声音说再对他说着什么。  
走到塔的入口处。Hermann终于想起那是Newton的声音。他望着门，伸手想推开门，下意识感到门内的危险，又缩回了手。他的眼前快速闪过一些破碎的画面：邵氏工业的无人机，来访的Newton，悉尼突然出现的流浪者号，被污染改造暴走的无人机，Newton疯狂的眼神……Hermann摸了摸自己的脖子，他想起了一切——他是来带Newton回去的，他正与Newton的大脑“链接”着。但他不记得这种状态维持了多久。  
Hermann相信Newton依然还活着，这也是他为何会来到这里的原因。与Newton的大脑连接后，“这里”按理来说应该是Newton意识的某一处。但Hermann没有看到Newton的任何记忆。面前只有大海和这座发着蓝光的塔。  
木门看上去被水泡过，并不结实。但Hermann知道必须推开它，走进去。他知道在这座塔的顶部，Newton正在那儿等着他。他隐约感到自己还是遗忘了什么。为什么他会认为Newton在等着他？这座塔是先驱们囚禁的一种意象吗？Newton的声音在Hermann的脑海中又直接响起。  
“这不是我的家，也不是你的。Newton.”Hermann说着，推开了门。  
一阵蓝色的“光”冲了出来，蓝光像是粘稠的液体，立刻将Hermann卷了进去。Hermann抬起手挡住头部，随后闭上了眼睛。等Hermann睁开眼时，发现自己正躺在一张大床上。他动弹不得，而Newton正俯视着他，得意地笑着。  
“嗨，Hermann.”Newton说。  
Hermann挣扎着想要起身，但却使不上力气，他环顾了四周，确定这里不是他呆过的任何一个房间。这里像是一座古堡的主卧，宽敞，昏暗，阴森。右边的落地窗户却是现代的设计风格，仿佛一整面长得看不到尽头的“镜子”，在那“镜子”外，乌云密布，不见月亮。Hermann感到一股寒意，夹杂着海水的咸味。  
“你做了什么？”Hermann装作平静地问道。  
“我什么也没做。”Newton耸耸肩，说：“你是没法离开这里的，无论你逃离多少次，最终你依然会选择回到这里，为了救我，你别无选择。”  
Newton的眼睛闪着蓝色的光，笑容可怖。  
“你不是Newton.”Hermann说。  
“我是他，但也不是。你很清楚这点，要不然你也不会到这儿来。”Newton轻松地说道，他压在Hermann身上，亲吻起来他来。这是个湿润而充满咸味的吻，Hermann皱起眉头。  
“你慢慢就会喜欢的。”Newton停住了吻，依然笑着。他的眼睛变得像蓝色的宝石，那蓝色的光纯粹美丽，让人不寒而栗。Newton跨坐在Hermann的腰上，他脱掉白色的衬衣后，又熟练地帮Hermann脱掉衬衣，Hermann明白他想做什么，做爱，即使这一切都不是真的，模拟的感官此刺激和真实的并无二致，甚至比真实的还要刺激。Hermann不能否认这不是他想要的，他确实渴望他的身体，就像他渴望他的身体一样。这种渴望被放大了，而这无比的危险。他想要带Newton离开，帮助Newton的意识脱离先驱的掌控。但事实是，他被困在这座塔里，他和Newton一样被困在这牢笼之中。他无法动弹，Newton吻着他，脱掉他的裤子，分开他的腿，手指熟练而灵巧的刺激着他的欲望。Hermann的嗓子发出呻吟，Newton操弄着它，直到他射精。  
高潮时，一大堆乱七八糟的画面片段闯进Hermann的脑袋，他看到自己如何被那蓝色的怪兽一点点吞噬。Hermann打了一个寒颤，随后头疼袭来，让他清醒了许多。Hermann眼前仿佛闪过一道闪电，他想起了被“忽视”的记忆。他在这儿，在这个房间里已经重复这个过程许多许多次。他知道接下来Newton要做什么，他，不，是它想要做什么。Hermann并没有和真正的Newton讲过话，这个压在他身上的男人是一个披着Newton皮的怪物。它模仿Newton，拥有Newton的记忆，它的“手”插了进来，肆无忌惮的在他身体里，在他意识深处探寻着，想要完全侵占和接管它的大脑和身体。  
Hermann想要揍飞他，但他还是无法动弹。  
“Newton！”Hermann大声喊起来，“清醒一点，拜托你！”  
“我一直在这里啊，亲爱的。”Newton摸着Hermann的脸，说：“放心吧，我哪儿也不会去。你就和我一起呆在这里。和我在一起，你会拥有一切，Hermann.”Newton的声音温柔而深情，比Hermann所熟悉的嗓音更加魅惑，搅动着Hermann内心深处的愿望，让人难以拒绝。但Newton的眼睛，依然是蓝色的，甚至在眼睛周围也能看到蓝色的血管。  
Hermann避开Newton的视线，看着不远处那面落地窗户，愈感焦虑。他想起之前有一次，他凭借意志力掌控了这具“身体”，能够动弹，他和Newton扭打起来，在先驱们想要完全与他融合时。他砸碎了那窗户，跳下了这座塔。但他无法死去，无论Hermann如何离开这座塔，用何种方式选择“终结”生命，他最后都会重新站在沙滩上，再一次选择走进这座塔里。  
“Hermann，我知道你在想什么。”Newton说着，将一根手指插进Hermann的后穴。Hermann嗯哼了一声。  
“你不可能离开这里的，在你选择进入Newton大脑的那一刻，你就已经决定了最后的结局。”Newton说，他的手指在Hermann的肠道里探索，搅动起来。  
“我知道你的一切。”Newton说着，又插进第二根手指，第三根手指，刺激着他的前列腺。Hermann扬起了脖子，咬着下唇。  
“选择完全与我们融合，就是你的命运。”Newton说着，另一只手掰开Hermann的嘴巴，手指也插进Hermann的喉咙。Hermann觉得自己快要窒息了。他的嘴只能发出短促的嗯哼声，像是小声啜泣，更多的时候他发不出声音，Newton的手操得他快要失去意识。遮掩持续了一会儿，他嘴里的手指终于抽了出去，这只手继续摸着他的头，将他额前乱糟糟的头发全部往上抚平，他摸着他的头发，脑袋，像在给猫顺毛一样。Hermann勉强睁开眼睛，看到Newton开心地笑起来，像他平时工作有了新发现那样笑着。  
“Newton……”Hermann喊了一声，喘了几口气，说：“我知道你还在那儿，在某个地方，我们会有办法一起离开这里的，Newton，无论怎么样，希望你不要放弃反抗。”Hermann坚信Newton依然存在，即使先驱控制了Newton十年。但Newton在邵氏企业的大楼掐住他脖子时，Hermann在那双疯狂、惊恐的眼睛中看到了Newton被困的灵魂，痛苦的灵魂。  
“你的废话还真多。”Newton说。他把剩下一只手也抽了出来，两只手分别抓住Hermann的大腿，向上使力，让Hermann的后穴处在一个最佳的角度，他的阴茎对准那发红的穴口，而后挺腰插了进去。Hermann叫了一声，情不自禁地向上抬起腰，皱紧眉头，眯起眼睛，长开了嘴。Newton抓着Hermann的腰，稍微停了一下，欣赏着此刻Hermann的表情。他感到满意，扬起嘴角，同时也感到无法抑制的欲望，他猛地抽擦起来，Hermann的身体随着他的撞击一同晃动，撞到那点，Hermann的脚趾就非常可爱地蜷缩起来，他的手指也无法自已地抓住床单。即便他想不想发出声音，但Newton能捏住他的喉咙，让他张嘴喘气，让他发出声音，一定要他发出声音，那声音美妙无比，让他欲罢不能，让他无法停止。他想要他，每一个脑细胞，每一个神经元，他的灵魂和心愿。  
Hermann的手能动了，就在Newton进入他身体的时候。快感一波一波袭来时，他的四肢也能动起来。Hermann的手扑腾着，他快被操到意识涣散。即便他在心底喊着：这是假的，这是假的。但快感却太过真实，难以抗拒。Newton咬着他的耳朵，说着我爱你，还有更多的甜言蜜语，那是只有Newton才可能说出的那些情话。Herman一时间有一种错觉，这是真实的世界，他们刚刚关闭了缺口，拯救了世界，他们确定了彼此的心意，正在酒店里翻云覆雨。  
Newton卖力抽擦。他停一会儿，从Hermann身体里抽了出来。他把Hermann抱了起来，而后让Hermann趴在床上。接着，他搂起他的腰，让他翘起屁股，他拍了拍他的屁股，发出的清脆响声，Hermann往前一缩，浑身一抖。  
“你想要我，亲爱的。”Newton说着，他的声音低沉、沙哑，带着回声。Hermann被迫维持跪的姿势，他刚才射出的精液被Newton塞进了肠道里。Newton掐着他的腰，再次插了进去，他插得更深了。结合的位置发出拍打的声响。Hermann的脸埋在枕头里，他抓着枕头，咬住枕头，晃着腰，接受着撞击。他的脸埋得更深了。Newton从后面抓住了他的头发，让他扬起头，发出呻吟。  
“嗯嗯……啊……嗯…”Hermann的嘴里发出一串破碎的叫床声。  
“舒服吗？“Newton问到。  
“Newton，嗯……你不……啊啊……”Hermann艰难地吐出一句不连贯的话，之后的词语全被撞回了喉咙。  
“嗯嗯，真棒，亲爱的。我看你很喜欢，是这里，对吗？“Newton掐着他的腰，稍微调整了一下角度，重重撞在那个位置。  
“啊！”Hermann大叫了一声，仰头晃动着，仿佛溺水一般想要挣扎着呼吸新鲜空气。Newton拍了两次下他的屁股，捏了捏他疲软的阴茎，继续操着他。  
这个姿势持续了一会儿，Newton再次把Hermann完全钉在床上。他的脸贴在Hermann的后颈处，摩梭着，他亲吻着他。Newton掰过Hermann的下巴，强迫他侧过头与他亲吻。Hermann嘴角流出的唾液似乎让Newton更加兴奋，他的下半身加速抽插。Hermann支支吾吾，浑身肌肉紧绷，随后一阵痉挛，他们一起叫出了声。一阵阵持续，渐强的快感冲击着Hermann的神经。Newton射在Hermann体内，Hermann差点昏过去。  
迷糊中，Hermann不知怎么坐在了Newton的身上。他们抱在一起，紧紧贴在一起。Newton抬着头，头发贴在Hermann的下巴上。Hermann听到Newton嘀咕着，小声喊着他的名字，他的语气，声调，像是真正的Newton. Newton是双手抱Herman的背，他张开整个手掌，贪婪的抚摸着Hermann瘦削的背，他的指甲滑过脊椎沟，忽几个来回后，忽然停住，加大指尖的力量，他似乎想要划破皮肉，伸到血肉之中。Hermann向前，更紧地贴在Newton胸前。  
突然，Hermann感到前面疲软的阴茎被什么冰凉的物体缠绕着，他睁大眼，看到一条触手般的东西一圈一圈缠住了他的阴茎。他惊恐地看着那个东西，那个东西分泌着粘稠的淡蓝色液体，像是怪兽的血液。  
“来和我融合吧，Hermann，和我永远在一起。”Newton说着，他已经开始失去Newton的外形，他的腿逐渐变形，露出原本模样。像是怪兽的尾巴，蠕动着。  
一瞬间，Newton身上那些怪兽刺青仿佛都活了。它们从Newton的身上伸出肢体，满目狰狞。眼前的景象，和之前Hermann脑海中闪过的画面相似。先驱们想要吞噬他们，它们渐渐露出真面目。被控制的Newton反而在此刻因为先驱们尽全力从另一端展露身体和意识而减弱了对Newton的控制。  
Newton的眼睛逐渐恢复成原本的颜色，蓝色在褪去。  
“Newton！！”Hermann大声吼着。Newton并没有清醒，Hermann给了他一拳。Newton晃了晃头，浑浑噩噩，还是没有清醒。Hermann的阴茎还被触手缠着，在那玩意儿的不断刺激下，它挺了起来。那个软绵绵，黏糊糊的东西在他的龟头上打着圈，包裹着它，灵巧地吸吮着，Hermann忍不住嗯了一声，全身为之一颤。而Newton还插在他体内的家伙又硬了起来。Newton像一根牵线木偶那样动了动腰，向上顶了几下。快感又在慢慢滋生。Hermann咬了自己的手腕一口，吞下一个呻吟，试图保持一点清醒。他记得之前，他不知道用什么砍掉了这些玩意，打碎玻璃跳了下去。但这房间里明明什么武器都没有。  
“和我们一起融合有什么不好的？”一个低沉的带着回音的嗓音在室内响起。  
语音消失后，Newton突然抬起头，睁大了无神的眼睛。他突然迅速地按住Hermann的肩膀，猛地把Hermann压会床上。Hermann看到Newton的身后那巨大的怪兽，一个他从未见过的怪兽。上半身有类人的身体，头部像是展开的某种植物，没有五官。有好几根像手臂的细长的肢体，非常长。背后有像干枯翅膀一样的组织。它的下半身却是黏在Newton身上的。它仿佛是冲破了Newton的后背长出来的，但又有一部分是延伸开来与这个房间一体。更多的触手从四周升起，它们仿佛听到音乐而舞动的蛇，发出蓝色的光和粘液。Hermann感到了恐惧，它是先驱。这景象，是先驱身体投射在此处形成的。它们没有怪兽那样庞大，却让人不寒而栗。  
它的身旁，另一根“触手”伸了过来，这根东西慢慢下降，贴在Newton的背后，接着下滑到Newton的两腿之间，Hermann才意识到它要做什么，Newton就发出一声尖叫，那东西插到了Newton的后穴里。Newton仰起头，瞪大了眼睛。随后，那东西模仿交媾的动作，抽插起来，Newton被动得接受这一切，他的身体随之晃动，同时他在Hermann体内的阴茎也跟着这同样的节拍抽插着。  
“啊啊……Hermann……”Newton忘情地喊着，他弓起腰，眼神迷离。仿佛身后操他的是Hermann而不是这些怪兽的主人。Hermann同时被Newton操着，快感直冲脑袋。床发出嘎吱的声音，似乎房间都在跟着一起震动。Hermann的腿被Newton分得更开。不知何时，那些柔软条状组织爬到Hermann的身上，缠住了他的腿。Hermann的小腿肚贴着大腿，膝盖继续被它们压在胸口的位置。他的前后同时被刺激着，双重刺激和快感让他又射了出来，而前面含住他阴茎的触手也喷出的粘液，他浑身颤抖，头皮发麻。  
“嗯，Newton……啊啊……”Hermann喊着。他几乎虚脱，白色和蓝色的液体一部分滴在床上，一部分顺着根部滑倒穴口。而他的后穴又增加了一新的侵入者，一根像阴茎似得条状物正在往它的后穴里挤进，而Newton的欲望还在他肠道内。  
“啊啊，不，不行，太……”Hermann喊着，双眼因为惊恐而瞪圆了。那玩意喷出了液体，最终还是插了进去。Newton同时也受到了刺激，加大了呻吟声。穴口的抽插声带着水声，粘腻的触感，他变得更加敏感了。一切都奔向疯狂。Newton忘我地喊着Hermann，在他的眼前，前后都是Hermann，不一会儿，也有另一只触手插进了Newton的后穴。而它的其他同伴贴在两人的胸口，来回摆弄着他们的乳头。两人都放声呻吟着，被操得哭起来。接着，在完全被欲望控制时，Newton凑上去亲吻Herman，让人窒息的深吻，交缠的舌头品尝着各种体液。  
后面操着Newton那根东西似乎变大了，同时整个撞击的节奏突然加快。Newton的头部和肩膀跟着身后的撞击耸动。“嗯嗯……”唾液顺着Newton和Hermann的嘴角滴落。两人的表情完全因为快感而扭曲了。一切都无比的色情和淫乱。  
“和我们融合，你们就会永远留在极乐世界。”那声音蛊惑，诱惑，命令着。  
屋内一片蓝色的诡异的光，物体的界限仿佛在这光中逐渐模糊。  
快感就像永不停止的撞击，永不停止的潮汐席卷着他们的大脑。他们似乎被吞噬，也正在吞噬着对方，即在此身又不在此身中。  
不知过了多久，Newton吼着射精，Hermann也射了出来。高潮的瞬间，Hermann的眼前景色扭曲，接着他的眼前一片空白。

他站在一个监狱里，他穿着十年前的绿色就外套。Newton站在他面前，穿着十年前那件白色衬衣。  
Newton看到他，异常激动，跑过去抱住他，但不一会儿，他又推开Hermann，怒吼道：“你为什么还回来？！”Hermann还没明白此刻适合情况，他一动不动。  
“离开之后就不要再进入这座塔，记得我说的话吗？”Newton问。  
Hermann摇头。Newton捏着拳头大叫一声，然后深呼吸一口，解释到：“如果你在幻觉里自杀是有机会逃出去的。你的身体并没有被它们控制，而我无法离开，它们已经污染了我的大脑十年了，Hermann，放弃我，明白吗？我们之前说好的。”  
但Hermann还是没有搞清楚状况。  
“如果你也被操昏，就会掉进这个什么都没有的地方。除外这个窗户偶尔射进来的一点月光。”Newton又说：“我能感受外面发生的事情，先驱对你和我做的事情，我都能感觉到。但我无法改变任何事情。Hermann，你之前听了我的劝告，在那个卧室里‘自杀’了20次，但每次你都回来了。你不属于这里，这不是你的身体，他无法完全控制你，只能引诱你让你留下。回到塔里去，Hermann！只要你下定决定离开，就会离开这个监狱。你能用意念去改造那座塔里的一件物品，做出一把刀或者强什么的，选择结束这个虚假身体的生命，这样你就能切断你与我大脑的连接！离开这里，在现实中醒来。”  
“不，Newton，每次我这样做了，‘醒来’都会站在塔外的沙滩上，我没法离开。”Hermann说。  
“那是因为你没有真正下定决心离开我！！”Newton大吼道，“不要与我的大脑连接。你应该还记得刚才那些‘幻觉’，它们会想尽一切办法将你困在这里，让你沉醉在肉欲里，成为它的一部分。你不离开，最后就会和我一样。我们不能都被先驱控制，那后果不堪设想。Hermann……我做了无法挽回的事，我不能回去。但是你可以，Hermann，求你，离开吧，切断和我的连接。”  
“你知道我不会这样做。”Hermann说，他抱住Newton，抚摸着他的背。他们久久地抱在一起。Newton扯着Hermann的衣服，在他胸口哭了起来。Hermann慢慢想起了前20次他是如何离开的，各种跳下那座塔，跳到海里。  
“我一定要带你回去。”Hermann说，“回去以后，我们去做真正的爱，比这个幻觉里的还要疯狂的。怎么样？我们可以在试验室里，悄悄的，你最喜欢的地方。”  
Newton笑了一声。  
“我想到一个办法。”Hermann说，“如果我们在这里‘自杀’，也许我们能一起回到现实世界。”  
“我想起来我是如何获得武器的了。”Herman说着，举起了拐杖。  
他举起一把剑。

他亲吻他，然后他从背后剑刺穿他的心脏。血是蓝色的。  
“咳咳，啊，这比做爱还带劲……啊……”Newton说着，眼睛周围的蓝色血丝在消退。  
Hermann转过身，望着Newton，他向前一步，让心脏胸口抵在滴着蓝血的剑尖。他伸开手，拥抱着面前的人。疼痛更容易让人醒来。

蓝塔在崩塌。

（完）


End file.
